Summertime: A Duck Watch Story
by galindapopular
Summary: The Duck Watcher may be taking the summer off, but that doesn't mean the drama slows down! Change of location just ups the stakes for everyone embroiled in the mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The Duck Watcher is taking the summer off, but that doesn't mean any of the drama stops! Changing locations will only bring everything into deeper chaos!**

**Author's Note: I know this took a while to get up, but everyone loved the last two stories so much, I wanted to make sure that I had everything laid out just right for this one, also a lot of my attention FF wise has been focused on the Littles...anyway, enjoy the chapter and the story and please review! Not everyone shows up in the first chapter, the second one will have more from some people. It just got too long. Anyway, like I said, bring on the reviews. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither inspiration for this story. The Ducks go to Steven Brill and Disney, Gossip Girl goes to Cecily VonZeisliger, Josh Schwartz, and the folks over at Alloy Entertainment.

* * *

**

**Summertime: A Duck Watch Story**

**Chapter 1**

_Well, as another school year rushes to a close I regretfully have to say goodbye for the summer. The problem is the Ducks, and those connected all spread out over the summer. I mean, occasionally I'll get a clear picture or something, and then I'll update, but the majority of the time, I'll take my summer to enjoy the sunshine. You should too. For now I will give you a rundown of what everyone's rumored plans are for the summer._

_A certain quick witted redhead is shipping her polo laden wardrobe back home for the summer, even though she apparently begged to stay here with her beloved bf. Honestly? I don't get it. Don't get me wrong, everyone's favorite preppy is pretty perfect, but who'd turn down spending the summer in Manhattan or at her family's Newport RI place to be here not having sex with him? Yes that's right, all sources say she's still holding the V card over his head._

_The Cat and Her Bash also splitting, although only physically. They're both going to be waiting tables, him at a Bar and Grill in Chi town, her at a Yacht Club in, oh how convenient, Newport. At least she'll have a friend._

_The Queen Bee and The Captain? First of all, who ever thought that would work out? Second, they're headed to her place for the summer. But come on, I don't think he's going to mesh well with southern society. Who knows how that will turn out?_

_The boy half of what used to be the perfect couple is headed for therapy! No I'm not kidding. His parents found his stash and are worried. They should probably be more worried about that skank who's attached herself to his face and um, other body parts. I'm just saying._

_And the girl half? After prom night with her ex bffs ex bf, she's all set for a summer of, can you call it love? I wouldn't, but at least a summer of sex before he heads off to college in the fall. Now if only they could get a certain feline to forgive and forget, they just might have it all._

_And the third tip of that little triangle. He goes home to the beach, after leaving many a freshman in the dust. The poor little things just didn't know what hit them._

_And last but certainly not least the Skate Princess and her Bash, well, they've been good, but she's heading back to Europe for the summer. Can she still be good in the places where she learned to be oh so bad? I certainly hope not!_

* * *

"All packed?" Portman asked as Julie walked toward the bus stop. She nodded and kissed him. "Mm, what's wrong?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "I know I don't want to go three months without seeing you."

"Yeah, that's gonna suck," He sighed. They kissed again. "I'll call you every night though. So explain this whole thing again, please."

"My uncle manages this yacht club in Newport," Julie sighed, "They need wait staff, I have experience and need money, I'm going there for the summer. I have a tiny apartment, I'm driving my car down. It's all very One Tree Hill." He kissed her. "We could get you a job too! And we could live together for the summer." He laughed.

"To complete the One Tree Hill scenario don't we need to get married?" He smirked. She looked at him. "Oh my God Cat! I'm kidding." She exhaled. "We're sixteen, OK? Let's be sixteen, have a good summer." She kissed him. "Hey did you talk to Connie?"

"Hey," She said, "If you ask me that again I'm going to kill you." She pulled away.

"Julie, she's your best friend!" He sighed, "I know you've been miserable since you guys stopped talking, and I don't think it's a good idea to head off for the summer."

"She's still with him," Julie said. "With Scooter, who, I mean, I love you, and what I had with him is like this tiny fraction of what I have with you, but it was something, and by not telling me about it, they betrayed that." He nodded and kissed her. "I'll miss you so much."

"Think of the stuff we get to try now," He smirked. She cocked her head to the side, "Phone sex."

"You're a pig," She laughed.

* * *

"Hey you," Scooter said leaning against the door frame looking at Connie organizing a box.

"Hey," She called over her shoulder. He smiled looking at her, bent over the box. "What are you staring at?" She laughed.

"You wanna guess?" He said, she laughed and walked over and kissed him. "Mm," He smiled. "Ready to get out of here?"

"No," She said. "You graduated, and that means that next year you won't be here," She pouted and he kissed her. "Scooter," She sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere," He shook his head. She nodded. "I know what you gave up to be with me, Connie." They kissed again. She pulled him back and they fell onto the unmade mattress. She couldn't help it, their bodies fit together so well. "Just think about next year," He whispered. "You and me, in a college dorm, where there are no hall monitors or curfews." She sighed happily as he kissed down her neck. She had no idea how Julie had resisted him physically for a year. "I love you, Connie."

"I love you too," She whispered.

"So," He said, "Do I get to bring my _girlfriend _someplace amazing to celebrate school ending?"

"I don't like that word," She sighed rolling away from him.

"Ending?" He tried.

"Girlfriend," She mumbled, "We agreed." He nodded. "I had a boyfriend Scooter, and I just don't want what happened there, to happen here."

"Connie," He said softly, "Did you ever think that things happened the way they did with Guy because you didn't belong with him? Because I know that's what happened with Julie." She nodded and they kissed. "So, do I get to take my girlfriend out tonight?"

"I think your girlfriend would rather stay in," She giggled and they kissed. "I do have to finish packing though, and give it one more shot."

"Talking to Julie?" He asked. She nodded. He kissed her. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Connie said softly. Already dreading in three months moving back in, to a single, while Julie went on to new bff status in a triple with Tammy and Annie.

* * *

"I hate my parents," Annie mumbled slamming her steamer trunk closed. Adam smiled and came behind her and kissed her neck. "Mm, don't make this harder."

"What if we do a proper goodbye?" He whispered, running a hand across her stomach and to the waistband of her jeans. She laughed and stopped.

"Mm mm," She turned around, "I know how you spent last summer after all." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Adam Banks."

"I love you too," He said, "And I promise I'll come visit OK?"

"OK," She nodded. "Maybe when you visit, I'll be ready." She kissed him. Adam smiled. He and Annie Bryant had been dating since the beginning of the year. Of course he was madly in love with her, but Annie was a good girl, fully and wholly, the few times she let her bad girl out it made things interesting, but most of the time she was just sweet little Annie. He kissed her gently. "Adam," She smiled her sweet soft smile. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," He said, "I'd miss you less if I had something to remember."

"Adam," She sighed, "It's that all you think about when it comes to us?"

"Lately yeah," He teased. She hit him in the chest. "I want you Annie. Is that bad?" She frowned, she had this feeling that if Adam hadn't lost his virginity to Carlyle Walton last summer this wouldn't be as much of an issue.

"I'll see you in a month," She whispered. "And maybe." He nodded. "Be patient with me."

"Yeah," He nodded. He'd been patient. He was tired of it. He loved her, he wanted her.

* * *

Tammy Duncan spread a towel out on the quad and settled in to sunbathe. She pulled her tank top off revealing a tiny pink bikini. She lay back with her sunglasses on and relaxed. She smiled every time she heard a boy whistle. She was even enjoy this hissing of the words "slut" and "skank" from passing girls. They were just jealous.

"Do you have to do this?" She opened her eyes and saw Fulton standing over her. She shaded her hands over her eyes.

"Hi baby," She smiled, "You look upset, what's wrong?"

"Do you really have to sunbathe in front of the whole school?" He sighed and sat down next to her. Tammy's easy sexuality was nice sometimes. But when she, say, showed up at a party wearing a black bra under her white tank top and a leather miniskirt and flirted with the bartender all night, that was when things got under his skin.

"I have to sunbathe somewhere," She shrugged, "I can't go to Monaco all pasty." He sighed. "Besides, we're on a break, it's none of your business where I sunbathe." She looked at him and extended her legs. "Unless you changed your mind." He bit his bottom lip. This was hard for him, especially when she turned it up. She was sexy without trying, so when she did try, she was irresistible. "I told you I'd be good while I was away, don't you trust me?" She pouted. He leaned across and kissed her.

"I trust you," He whispered, "I'm not sure I trust your old friends."

"Yeah," She sighed. She wasn't sure she did either, to be honest. She wasn't planning on seeing any of them, but she knew that if she did, there was a good chance the she'd slip back into her old ways.

"I just don't want you to have to feel guilty if you slip," He whispered, "Or to be hurt if I do." She kissed him.

"I love you," She said.

"I love you too," He murmured. "Do you want to go someplace and say good bye?" She giggled.

_

* * *

Spotted:_

_Goodbyes and tears all over campus. I'll certainly miss all of you! Email me anything you see and if it's any good, I'll break my silence, I promise! Love you all!

* * *

_**So there you have it guys! I say it again, REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So yeah, there's not going to be Duck Watch updates every chapter. I just can't keep them up. But you will hear from her sporadically I promise! So keep your eyes open! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well except Annie, her friends, Carlyle, her brother and Emily, and even they've taken on minds of their own.

* * *

Chapter 2  
**

"Hi, I'm Julie, how may I help you today?" Julie faked a smile to the group of kids who had just settled at one of the dock side tables.

"I can tell you how you can help me," One of the guys said with a disgusting smile on his face. Ew. She sighed.

"We'll take a pitcher of Margaritas," The only girl said. Whatever, they _so _not 21, but Julie had been instructed not to card members so there you have it.

"Coming right up," She nodded and turned around. She tried to imagine what Dean would have done is he had seen the way that guy was looking at her. Just the thought of him made her smile. Especially the thought of him ripping some spoiled preppy's head off.

* * *

Annie sighed stepping into the Yacht Club. She _so _didn't want to be here right now. She'd begged her parents to let her stay in Minnesota for the summer.

"Annie!" Claire Paulson called to her from a table where she was sitting with two boys, from the looks of them Trent Harper and Dylan Reese, all of these old classmates from when she went to school in New York City. All three the kind of people she had hoped to, (and succeeded in) getting away from by going to school in Minnesota.

"Hey guys," Annie said sitting down.

"We ordered Margaritas, but the waitress is taking for fucking ever!" Dylan complained.

"She's a sweet little thing though," Trent smirked, "I've found my new summer project I think."

"Oh Trent," Claire rolled her eyes and giggled. Annie sighed breaking a breadstick in half. She was going to have to put up with these insipid morons all summer and worse, when Adam came to visit she'd have to introduce him to them.

"Here's your pitcher," The waitress came over, "Will you be getting food today?" Annie looked up from her menu.

"Julie?" She gaped. It took her a minute to process, of course Julie had a summer job. But it was an unspoken rule at Eden Hall that you didn't talk to scholarship students about being scholarship students, especially not the Ducks!

"Do you like know her?" Claire said, disgusted.

"We go to school together," Julie said quickly. She knew this was probably as humiliating for Annie as it was for her. Not because Annie was a snob or anything, she just wouldn't want to be associated with assholes. "Um say hi to Banskie next time you talk to him."

"Yeah, same to Dean," Annie nodded. Trent, Dylan and Claire were staring dumbfounded. "can I get the sweet potato fries?"

"Yeah sure," Julie nodded. "Anyone else?"

"So do you like work here for fun?" Dylan asked with a laugh. Julie's face fell, "I mean if you go to Eden Hall, you," Then he stopped. He went to boarding school too, so he knew the rules, "I'll have a grilled cheese."

"Nothing for me," Claire smiled.

"I'm good," Trent nodded. Julie smiled and walked away. "Annie! You have to intro me!"

"She has a boyfriend," Annie shook her head as Trent watched Julie walk away. "A big scary, hockey playing, Chicago, blue collar working boyfriend."

"It is merely an obstacle to my conquest," He smirked. "She's not all snow white like you Anne?"

"No," Annie rolled her eyes. She'd actually heard Julie and Portman having sex, it wasn't an experience she ever wanted to repeat.

* * *

"This is what you call a farm house?" Charlie said as the Carlyle pulled her car around to the large Virginia plantation house. "Jeez, Carlyle."

"Are you intimidated Conway?" She laughed, shifting gears and then unlocking the car.

"Kinda," He nodded.

"That is adorable," She leaned across and kissed him lightly.

"Well, well, well," A tall guy with dark curly hair that matched Carlyle's came out, "My little sister come home at last? I never thought I see the day!"

"Jacob!" She squealed as he opened the door and threw her arm around his neck.

"You picked up a guy already?" He said.

"Oh," Carlye blushed, "Right, um, this is Charlie Conway, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Jacob drawled. She nodded.

"Hey man nice to meet you," Charlie hopped out and offered his hand.

"Charlie goes to school with me," Carlyle explained. "He's captain of the hockey team."

"Uh huh," Jacob nodded, "Nice to meet you too. I'll see you both later."

"Come on," Carlyle giggled taking his hand.

"Hey," He said pulling her close, "Is that how it's gonna be down here?" She looked up at him. "'This is my boyfriend, he's captain of the hockey team?'"

"Well, y'are!" She sighed. Half hour down south she was already drawling. "I like bragging about you."

"Yeah, but I'd like it if you maybe separated the two thoughts, hm?" He said. She sighed. "I feel like you're trying to prove something Carlyle."

"I'm not," She whispered and pulled close. "You know what's nice about the farm?" She kissed him. "Lot's of hidden little places."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" He whispered.

"You've been a good little boy since Halloween," She whispered, "You've earned it."

* * *

"I don't get it," Emily said as Guy lay on her bed.

"I just have to go," He shrugged. "It was therapy or being grounded all summer. Which would you rather I'd done?"

"I just wish you'd smoke with me before you went," She pouted, he kissed her.

"Is that all you want Em?" He whispered.

"Mm, no," She giggled, "We haven't in a while."

"I know, I'm sorry," He said. He'd been hooking up with, dating would be a strong word, Emily Singleton since November. He'd just been finally fed up with Connie's bullshit, and she'd been pushed aside by Fulton for Tammy and they'd both taken refuge in pot and sex. "I'll call you after OK?"

"OK," She smiled and giggled. He walked outside and down the street a little and stopped seeing Connie on the corner waiting for the bus. He took a deep breath and walked over.

"Hi," He smiled.

"Hi," She looked at him and blinked. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help it with Guy sometimes. He was still so amazing to her, so effortlessly sloppy and adorable, and his golden hair always in the perfect disarray, and his blue eyes sparkly (when he wasn't stoned, which was rare this year.) "You were at Emily's."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Scooter's?"

"Mm hm," She said.

"He couldn't drive you home?" He raised his eyebrows. That put him off a little. The guy was basically using Connie to piss Julie off and everyone knew it but Connie it seemed, the least he could do was drive her home after a boink fest.

"He could," She said defensively, "I just wanted to catch up on my reading so I said I'd take the bus."

"OK," He nodded.

"You're remarkably clear eyed today," She smiled, "Wonder why that is?" He looked at her triumphant smile.

"You tipped off my parents," He pointed at her. She looked at him with a wide grin. "You're a bitch."

"Please," She rolled her eyes, "I did not tell your parents that you smoke pot. I only wish I thought of it. I've been doing more important things with my time."

"More important people?" He mumbled. She narrowed her eyes and exhaled through her nostrils. "Hey, how's Julie doing?"

"She's still not talking to me and you knew that," She said as the bus pulled up. "Don't sit next to me." She walked on.

"Wasn't planning on it," He grumbled. But the look on her face when she was angry. He couldn't help but think of how he used to be able to just kiss her and that look would go away, at least for a little while.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, keep it up. Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3  
**

"Julie!" Annie jogged after her as Julie walked on her way out of work after her shift was up.

"Hey," Julie said. "How are you?"

"Good," Annie nodded, "Look, I'm sorry about them. I really don't like them very much." Julie laughed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah," Julie smiled, "You too," She glanced over, "Um, do you want to come to my place because we're not supposed to socialize with members and,"

"Right," Annie nodded, "Of course, I don't want to get you into trouble." They started walking. "I really am so sorry about how they were treating you."

"Annie, it's OK," Julie shrugged, "I've waitressed before I'm used to it."

"That doesn't make it right," Annie sighed, "How are you though? Besides the idiots that I grew up with torturing you."

"I'm good," Julie said, "Wait until you see my apartment, it's very funky, very cool. I'm totally understanding like how Tammy always used to brag about how great life on your own is." Annie laughed. "Have you heard from her by the way?"

"No," Annie shook her head, "Although I'm sure she's running around Monaco getting the princes to fall in love with her so that she can break their hearts because her one true love is waiting at home in America for her."

"I don't think even her love for Fulton would make Tammy give up having her children have Grace Kelly's genes," Julie laughed. Trent walked up.

"Annie," He said, "Couldn't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Julie Gaffney, Trent Harper," Annie said pointing, "There, Jules, how's Dean doing?"

"Good," Julie nodded catching her friend's drift, "You know he can bench like 300 pounds now."

"You don't say!" Annie smiled. Trent looked at her unimpressed.

"I should go call him," Julie said, "Call me later Annie OK?" She blew her a kiss and bounced off.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" Trent looked at Annie.

"Yes," Annie nodded, "If she asks him to, Dean Portman will kill you and he won't even need a weapon." Trent laughed, amused by this idea. "And by the way, Chuck Bass called, he wants his pick up techniques back."

"Please, I get twice the tail that Chuck does," He rolled his eyes.

"Sure," She nodded. "Whatever."

* * *

_Update: Skate Princess spotted flouncing all over Monte Carlo, **alone. **Hm, that seems odd. Didn't she like live there for a while? She must know someone. Whatever, if I hear anything else, I'll be sure to let you all know! XOXO

* * *

_Tammy smiled walking into the lobby of the hotel where she was staying with her grandmother for the summer. She was so happy to be back she couldn't help but smiling all the time.

"Mademoiselle?" The man at the front desk said. She turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" She said. They'd been there for a week, and they knew her.

"There was a young man in for you earlier," He said. She looked at him. "A Monsieur Lesbeaux?"

"Sebastian Lesbeaux?" Tammy choked. "He's here?" He nodded.

"He said he would wait in the café," He said.

"Thank you," She whispered and walked into the hotel bar and café and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. Seb was the boy who she had run off with right before she got sent back to Minnesota. Half French, half British, all dreamboat, he was tall, dark haired, incredibly polished and well mannered and she'd been in love with him for at least a week.

"Tammy!" He smiled and walked over and hugged her pressing her into a kiss. She kept her lips firmly closed. "What game are you playing?" He laughed, "You disappear without a word, then you come back without telling me, and now you won't even kiss me hello."

"I," She said, "I went home, to Minnesota," She swallowed, "To school."

"Oh," He said, "Alright then, that explains part of it."

"I have a boyfriend," She lied, "Who I'm in love with."

"Of course," He smiled, "But surely you wouldn't mind having a drink with me Tamara?" She swallowed, "If you're so in love."

"I don't do that kind of thing anymore," She said, straightening her posture, "I've changed." He nodded.

"Darling," He laughed, "I'm sure having a quick drink and catching up with an old friend, is hardly asking you to resume our activities at the chalet." She blushed, "Although I don't recall you complaining." She blushed again. "Tammy, please, if we're both going to be here this summer, we should at the very least be friends."

"I, I," She stuttered, and blinked. She didn't understand why she turned into such a blithering mess when she was around him, "Seb, if you don't mind, just being friends."

"Of course," He nodded. "It will be a shame to waste all the sunshine, but if that's how you want it." A waiter came over, "Une champagne pour Mademoiselle Duncan." Tammy smiled. "We can toast our new friendship." She giggled and sat down at the bar.

* * *

"So, do you know why you're here?" The therapist asked Guy, who just wanted to laugh.

"Because my parents found my bong," He said kicking the ground, "And they don't like me smoking weed."

"Something like that," He nodded, "So why don't we start at the beginning, why'd you start?" He could giv a stock answer, peer pressure, he wanted to see what it was like, but he decided he'd at least try the truth.

"Well," He laughed defiantly, "There's this girl…" The therapist smiled.

"There's always a girl," He said. "She doesn't want you or what?"

"If it were that simple," Guy shook his blonde head, "Connie's not just a girl, she's _the _girl you know? That girl who every love song and poem is about, she could start wars. She's perfect."

"No one is perfect," The therapist said. Did this guy have anything to say that wasn't totally trite? "But I know the kind of girl you mean."

"Anyway," Guy sighed, "She loved me. I mean, really loved me. Always had, I mean, me and Connie have just always been. But I kept looking for a way to fuck it up," He stopped, "I'm sorry about the language."

"No," The therapist laughed, "Feel free, so um, the drugs, did that fuck it up?"

"Sort of," He sighed, "I mean last summer, it hits me, right? She could do so much better, and I'm wondering when its going to hit her, so I start sort of, pulling back. And then school started and BAM!" He clapped, "The opportunity to totally blow it presents itself. Connie hates drugs. She doesn't even take Benedryl because it makes her loopy."

"So she broke up with you?" The therapist said seriously.

"No, she sleeps with Luis Mendoza," Guy sighed, "This friend of ours who's been totally hot for her since we met him. I caught them together and then we had a huge fight and then it was over. We almost got back together once." He said, "But now she's with this guy,"

"Luis?"

"No," He shook his head, "Her best friend's exboyfriend. Um he's using her to get back at her."

"And did you move on at all?"

"Not emotionally," Guy shrugged, "I love Connie, I'm always going to, I've got a girl, but it's really just sex and weed."

* * *

Charlie lay back in a hay stack with one arm behind his head. Carlyle snuggled close to him and kissed his neck.

"I forgot how hot that was," She whispered.

"I didn't," He smiled and kissed her. "I think about it all the time."

"You're so gross," She whined. "But how'd you enjoy the roll in the hay."

"I enjoyed it immensely," He smirked.

"Mm, Charlie," She whimpered as he kissed her again. "Please try not to be gross when you meet my parents tonight!"

"Carlyle, I'm not an animal," He laughed, "I can be very charming when I want to be."

"You fooled me," She winked. He smiled and kissed her. "Oh Charlie," She whispered, wrapping her legs around him. He kissed her again. This had been a long time coming and he was happy about it. He was really and actually in love with Carlyle. Not the puppy love he'd had with Linda or the bizarre infatuation with Tammy. It was deep and fun and easy and everything fit. "Oh God," She threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Tell me how you feel," He whispered to her.

"I love you," She whimpered, "I love you so much."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Did anyone check out the real thing last night? OMFG! Sooo intense. Anyway, thanks for the reviews keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Spotted: Skate Princess just a little tipsy in a hotel bar overseas. Wait a minute, I thought she'd "changed?"_

_Cat food shopping in Newport, all by her lonesome, looking a little teary eyed. I guess she misses her bash more than she can say. Even I miss seeing them together. And that's saying something._

* * *

Tammy giggled and drank her third, or possibly fourth, she couldn't remember, glass of champagne. She hadn't been good and drunk in a long time.

"You always got so silly when you had champagne," Seb smiled and pushed her hair off her neck. "Tell me about this American boyfriend, cherie."

"I sort of lied," She whispered with a giggle. "Fulton isn't exactly my boyfriend, we're taking a break for the summer." She sighed and looked at him, "But I love him, and I promised him that I'd be good."

"Mm," He nodded, "I see. So trying to get you to run away with me again is out of the question, hm?"

"Absolutely," She nodded.

"But I thought we could take a train up to Paris and see Monique and Mariana," He said, "They were your best friends." She took another sip.

"Why aren't they in Zurich?" She frowned.

"Well they are," He laughed, "But I'm sure they'd meet us." She frowned again. "What's wrong?"

"I just," She sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea." He looked at her. "I should go." She stood up.

"Tammy," He said, she turned and walked over to her. "Have dinner with me tonight."

"Seb," She sighed, "I don't think that," She looked up at him and he smiled. "OK." He pulled her close and she turned away.

"Right," He said, "I'm sorry, I'll meet you down here around seven."

"Seven," She nodded. "Seb, I am sorry. About leaving like I did. I didn't want to, but my parents said that I had to come home if I wasn't going to take training seriously."

"I know," He whispered. "It's too bad that it's summer isn't it?" He laughed, "We never did get to ski."

"You don't ski," She pointed out. "And I think we had more fun doing what we were doing."

"Mm," He nodded, "Are you sure you don't want to again?"

"Fairly sure," She whispered, "I have to go." He nodded. "Bye."

"Bye," He smiled as she turned around and disappeared. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone, and dialed. "You'll never guess who's in Monaco with me. Actually yes. She's being a good little girl though."

* * *

Julie sighed flopped on her bed reading, her cell phone next to her. It was Dean's turn to call and she wanted to hear his voice. She really wanted to see him, hold him, lay next to him while they talked. She knew that most people thought Dean was scary, but he was just her big teddy bear. He snuggled better than anyone on the planet. Her phone rang.

"Hello," She said, excitedly.

"Hey babe," Dean's voice came through casual, "How's your day?"

"OK," She said, "Annie's here, so that's fun."

"That is fun," He nodded.

"Some guy at the club hit on me." She said, "It was totally gross, but I thought you should know how desirable I am."

"Huh," He nodded. "Well, then, good to know." They both laughed and sat in quiet for a minute. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." She sighed.

"Jules," He said softly, "Baby," She closed her eyes. "I gotta get going."

"Yeah," She sighed, "OK. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Your turn," He smiled.

"Yeah," She smiled, hearing his. "I love you."

"I love you too," He said, "And stay away from pervy guys at the club, huh?"

"OK," She laughed, and hung up, she flopped back onto the pillows and groaned.

* * *

"Hey," Scooter said, as Connie walked out. He was leaning against his car. She shook her head. "What?"

"You look ridiculous," She tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her closer and she squeaked. "But very sexy." He nodded. They kissed again.

"Mm," He smiled. "Hello." He looked at her. "That isn't a very big bag."

"There's nothing very big in it," She said, "My boyfriend said he was taking me away for the weekend I assumed I didn't need a lot of clothes."

"You assumed right," He kissed her. "Shall we," He opened the passenger side door.

"We shall," She giggled and climbed in. "Scooter," She said softly as he got in. He looked at her. "I just um, forget it."

"You sure?" He said. She nodded. "You talked to Guy didn't you?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "I ran into him at the bus stop."

"Ah," He said, "You OK?" It was usually fairly disastrous whenever Connie talked to her ex. Mostly because she probably deep down realized that she was never going to love anyone else the same way and she withdrew.

"Yeah," She said, "I'm just glad we're getting away." He smiled and kissed her. "Let's just go." She sighed and looked out.

* * *

"Am I appropriate?" Charlie smiled walking downstairs where Carlyle was waiting for him. She smiled, he was wearing a pair of neatly pressed khakis and a blue polo shirt.

"Did Adam dress you?" She teased as he kissed her.

"Funny," He nodded, "Really, I'm trying to make a good impression here."

"It's perfect." She smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Carlyle?" A woman in her early forties, with hair that matched Carlyle's walked in. "Baby!"

"Mama!" Carlyle drawled. Charlie was a little surprised how much thicker her accent was down here. "Daddy," She swallowed at the tall blond man who was standing her, "Um, I'd like you both to meet Charlie Conway."

"Hi," Charlie said, "It's really nice to meet you both."

"Carlyle you didn't mention he was so tall," Mrs. Walton smiled. "Welcome, Charlie."

"Thanks Mrs. Walton," He smiled.

"If you need anything," She said, "Don't hesitate to ask."

"Charlie's low maintenance Mama," Carlyle laughed. "He doesn't need a whole lot."

"Carlyle mentioned you're an athlete," Mr. Walton said.

"Yes sir," Charlie nodded. "Captain of the hockey team," He winked at Carlyle.

"Hockey?" He nodded. Charlie smiled.

"It's Minnesota," He said, "You know, winter comes early stays late. Everyone plays hockey when they're kids. I just stuck with it." Carlyle beamed up at him.

"I should check on dinner," Mrs. Walton said, "Carlyle, where's your brother?"

"He went out on Branford just about a half hour ago," She said, "He should be back soon." Mrs. Walton nodded and walked out.

"I should go change," Mr. Walton said, "Good to have you home baby," He kissed Carlyle on the forhead, "Nice meeting you." He shook Charlie's hand and walked upstairs.

"They love you!" Carlyle squealed and kissed him.

"Told you so," He winked.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm on break, YAY! And I'm reading the latest Gossip Girl: The Carlyles book. I honestly don't care as much about those characters as the originals, or my own morphed versions here, but it's serving as good inspiration. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and keep the reviews coming.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5  
**

"God," Trent whispered. Dylan looked over. Julie was bending over clearing off some of the poolside tables. "She is unbelievably fine."

"Didn't Annie say she wasn't interested?" Dylan sighed. He was already tired of Trent's latest obsession.

"Can I get you two anything?" Julie walked over. Dylan smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Just water for me thanks," He said. She nodded and wrote it down.

"What do you think I should get?" Trent smiled smoothly. Julie raised her eyebrows. She could think of quite a few things. A life for one. "I'm just not sure that anything on the menu will satisfy me."

"Mm," Julie nodded. "I'll just bring you water too then." She walked away.

"Julie," Annie said skipping in. "Hi."

"Hi," Julie smiled, "What do you want to drink so we can justify talking?"

"Iced Tea," Annie said.

"Trent and Dylan are by the pool if you want to see them." Julie shrugged.

"Oh the joy," Annie sighed. "Do you want to hang out tonight? I'm dying for intellectual stimulation."

"Yeah, definitely," Julie nodded, "I get off at nine, call me."

"OK," Annie smiled, "Maybe we can read Duck Watch, see what Tammy's up to."

"That sounds fun," Julie laughed. "I'll bring you the iced tea, OK?" Annie nodded and skipped happily out to the pool. Claire had now joined Trent and Dylan, and Claire and Dylan were heavily engaged in a lip lock. That was a charming development.

"Hi," Annie smiled sitting down with them.

"Hey," Trent said. "Your little waitress friend was flirting with me."

"I somehow doubt that," Annie said stretching out on a lounge chair. Her cell phone vibrated. She smiled, a call from Adam was exactly what she wanted. "Hi," She said answering it.

"Hi," He laughed. "So I have good news."

"How good?" She smiled. She looked over and saw the others looking at her.

"I'll be in Newport in four days," Adam said happily. Annie practically squealed. "You're happy?"

"Oh Adam, I'm thrilled," She said. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," He said. "I'll call you later when I have more details OK?"

"OK, I love you," She smiled and hung up.

"Was that the imaginary boyfriend?" Dylan teased.

"He's not imaginary," Annie stuck out her tongue out, "He's just in Minnesota."

* * *

Guy sat distractedly on Emily's floor, rolling a joint. She was chattering about something he wasn't paying attention, his focus was almost entirely on memories of Connie; specifically, and oddly, on her lips. The way they twitched into a smile even when she was trying to be mad at him. Or the way when she pouted she looked exactly and perfectly kissable. Not like when Emily pouted and it just made him want to punch her in the face.

"So," Emily flopped over the side of the bed. "What do you think?"

"Hm?" He said. She looked at him and frowned. "I don't really care Em."

"Oh," She mumbled and crawled down and over to him. "You've been weird."

"It's nothing," He shrugged and kissed her. She giggled. "I should probably go."

"But we haven't done anything," She frowned. "I thought you might want to," She slid her hand onto his crotch.

"Yeah, I don't," He said and stood up. She looked at him and pouted. There it was. He really did want to punch her in the face. "I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"What?" She said. "But,"

"I mean, come on, it was fun during school and all," He shrugged, "But where's this going?"

"It's not _going _anywhere!" She hissed, "I thought that was the point."

"Yeah," He mumbled, "Well, I'm done. I'll see you in September."

"Guy," She whispered, "Don't, please."

"I've gotta go Em," He said. "Sorry."

_

* * *

Spotted: One perfect boy leaving the home of one super slut. Her seen later at a party engaging in her fil-favorite activity in the bathroom. Broken hearts mend quickly among those who don't really love in the first place._

* * *

Connie giggled laying on a large bed in the hidden away hotel where Scooter had brought her. He climbed on top of her and kissed her.

"Scooter," She whispered, rolling away from him.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled kissing her neck. "You said you wanted to get away." She looked at him and brushed his tousled hair out of his face.

"I thought it would," She sighed. He kissed her.

"You thought it would what?" He whispered. "What else do you need to know Connie?"

"Why are you with me?" She whispered. He smiled. It was a fair enough question, and one he'd managed to dodge fairly well. He couldn't answer it. Not really. He liked being with Connie, she was pretty, hot, smart, funny, and their chemistry was completely undeniable. But he had chemistry with lots of girls, and lots of girls fit the pretty, hot, smart, funny, bill. If he was honest, the reason he was with Connie instead of those other girls was because of the way Julie's face flushed red every time she saw them together.

"Because of the way your eyes light up," He whispered, and kissed her on the nose, "When you smile. There's only so many Connie Moreaus out there you know." She laughed. "Now," He said, "Why did you want to get away?"

"Just to be with you," She whispered and kissed him. She still had stars in her eyes, but she remembered when Scooter and Julie had just gotten together, and Julie was much the same way. She refused to see his flaws and it had caused her more grief than she needed.

* * *

"Mm, that's what I thought," He smiled and kissed her.

Tammy sat up at the desk in her room, staring at her stationary. She'd promised herself that she'd write to Fulton before she went to dinner with Seb. Maybe that would help her to behave.

_Dear Fulton,_

_I miss you so much. Monaco's nice and everything, but I'd rather be at a lake with you than on the Mediterranean any day. I ran into an old friend from Switzerland today, he was very attentive._

She frowned and put her pen down. That just sounded like she was bragging and making him feel bad. Although he should feel bad for breaking up with her, and not trusting her, maybe she should go up to Paris with Seb and see Monique and Mariana. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She had purposefully dressed her most innocent and sweet, wearing a light pink shirt linen jumper over a white Peter Pan collared blouse, and her hair was pushed off her face in a white patent leather headband. Annie could have picked out the outfit for her. She sighed and walked downstairs into the lobby. Seb was smiling waiting for her, wearing a white linen suit and blue shirt under it. She wanted to swoon.

"You look lovely," He smiled. "Not like you though."

"I _told _you," She emphasized, walking past him and then looking over her shoulder, with a sexy half smile and that devious twinkle in her eye, "I've changed."

"Obviously," He nodded following after her.

_

* * *

Spotted:_

_Cat and Tutor girl sharing ice cream cones and giggles on the way back to her place. It's a shame really, that they banished the brunette, they'd make a nifty set.

* * *

_**Review Please  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 6**

Portman sighed looking out from the kitchen of the restaurant where he was working. As usual the tables in his section were filled with girls about his age and a little older. It was frustrating, but the tips were good. Unfortunately most of those tips came with scribbled down names and numbers on cocktail napkins. He didn't know whether or not to tell Julie. She had told him about the guys who were always hitting on her at the club.

"Dude," One of the other waiters said, "You could be nailing a different girl every night. Why aren't you?"

"I'm a one woman man," Portman shrugged. The other guy looked at him. "I've got a girl at school."

"Not like she'd know," He shrugged.

"Her old boyfriend cheated on her," Portman said, "I'm not going to do that too." He walked out. "How can I help you ladies?" He smiled. Tips were more important than dignity. He had to keep remembering that. His phone vibrated once in his pocket. A text from Julie no doubt. He'd read it later. It would make everything better, easier. At least they were living in an era of quick and easy communication. Once he took orders and got into a corner.

_Miss you. Banksie's coming for a few days. I'll say hi! Love you_

He laughed. That was not going to improve the situation. If Adam and Annie were going to be around being all perfect couple, she was just going to be more and more upset that they were apart. He didn't want her to be hating her whole summer.

* * *

"Charlie, you ever had our great state's wines?" Mr. Walton said pouring him a glass. Charlie had never had any wine. He swallowed.

"Um," Charlie said. Carlyle looked at him and nodded, "Nope."

"It's so good," Carlyle smiled, "Daddy invested in a vineyard." Charlie nodded.

"What does your father do Charlie?" Mrs. Walton asked. Charlie stopped. Carlyle froze. This would be a real test of two things, Charlie's stomach, and her family's tolerance.

"Um, well," Charlie laughed uncomfortably, "My Dad, he uh," He sighed, "I don't know exactly. My parents divorced when I was really young." Mrs. Walton raised her eyebrows. "But my step father, he's a manager of a bank. And my mom's a waitress."

"Really?" Jacob said, eyeing Carlyle. For once his perfect sister had done something which their parents might not be so endlessly thrilled with. She'd brought home a boy who was absolutely unsuitable for the famed Walton pedigree which applied to children as much as it did to horses. Charlie Conway seemed like a nice guy, but he was a Yankee, and pure middle class. They were not going to be happy.

"Casey is so great," Carlyle jumped in, taking Charlie's hand protectively, seeing the look in her brother's eyes. "Mama, you remember when I got the flu in February?" Mrs. Walton nodded, "She insisted that I stay at their house until I got better. I doubt I would have if she hadn't taken such good care of me." Charlie smiled. Casey had absolutely embraced Carlyle as a part of his life. She enjoyed the girl's straightforward manners and in her own words, "Really saw Charlie become a good man with her."

"Well that's nice," Mrs. Walton smiled. Charlie could hear the condescension dripping from the woman's voice. He cracked his knuckles under the table and kept smiling. Carlyle was worth this. He had to keep remembering that.

* * *

Annie and Julie lay opposite to each other on Julie's small double bed sipping Mike's Hard lemonades. Annie's feet were at Julie's head and vice versa, it was the most comfortable way for two people to be in the bed. Well, maybe not the _most _comfortable.

"What's it like?" Annie whispered. Julie looked at her.

"I can't explain it," Julie sighed. "I mean, I think it's different for everyone, but it's definitely a little bit scary, but you know in the good way."

"The good way?" Annie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "You know, like while you're going up on a roller coaster. It's terrifying but it's also exhilarating. Why do you ask?" This wasn't the first time they'd had the sex talk, but Annie rarely brought it up, normally they were forced into it by some raucous Europe story that Tammy told, which always made Annie blush, which just fueled Tammy's fire.

"I think I'm going to do it with Adam when he gets here," Annie giggled. "He's been so patient, and I really do love him."

"I think its nice that you waited," Julie sighed, "Sometimes I wish Dean and I had." Annie looked at her friend. "You can do it here if you want," Julie shrugged, "I mean, if you don't want to worry about your parents or anything. There's some huge party at the club on Friday and I have to work until like 2 in the morning."

"Oh really?" Annie squealed and hugged her. Julie laughed. She loved the way that Annie got excited about everything. There really was something so fresh and irresistible about the pretty little redhead. "Thank you so much Julie!"

"Of course," Julie shrugged, "This place should get some action." Annie giggled.

* * *

Connie groaned stretching out in bed. She closed her eyes and giggled as Scooter came back from the bathroom. His phone vibrated. She sighed. She missed the days of actually having friends.

"There's a party tonight," He said looking at the text message. She looked at him, "Want to head back for a few hours?" She rolled onto her stomach.

"I guess," She shrugged. He kissed her. "We'll come back tonight though right?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Of course. We've got the room until Monday morning." She smiled.

"OK," She giggled kicking the covers off.

"Mm," He groaned seeing her naked and pulling her back. "Not yet." She giggled pulling on top of him. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Guy stood on the stoop in front of Connie's house. He needed to talk to her. It was clear what was happening, he was still in love with her, and he knew somewhere deep down she must still love him too. He knocked on the door.

"Guy?" Mrs. Moreau said. He smiled.

"Is Connie home?" He asked. "She didn't pick up her phone."

"Scooter took her away for the weekend," Mrs. Moreau said, confused. "I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Um, that's OK," He mumbled, "I just wanted to see her. It's not a big deal."

"Are you two getting back together?" Mrs. Moreau said hopefully. She didn't like her daughter with the older boy she'd been dating, especially because of Connie's flaky behavior over the past school year, which she attributed to the breakup with Guy.

"Probably not," He shook his head and walked away. This was completely hopeless. Why would Connie get back together with him when she was with Scooter Vanderbilt? She had no reason to.

* * *

**Review Please!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So there's a fun little cameo in this one. I think you guys will enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming! I appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I only wish I did...

* * *

Chapter 7  
**

Tammy woke up and rolled over looking around the unfamiliar room. There were several empty bottles and her dress was tossed onto a chair. She looked down. At least her underwear was on. That was a comfort.

"Good morning beautiful," She jumped seeing Seb walk in with a tray, which was covered with pastries and had a pot of coffee.

"Seb," She whispered, her voice was hoarse. Why was her voice hoarse? "What happened last night?"

"Don't tell me you blacked out?" He laughed teasingly. She nodded. "You really have changed."

"Did we," She swallowed.

"No, darling," He whispered, "You were just too drunk to get back to your room. I promise, I was a perfect gentleman." She looked at her dress hanging over the chair. "Well, maybe not perfect." She giggled. "But you said no, and I know when to stop." He handed her a cup of coffee and pain au chocolat.

"Thank you," She said softly. She felt odd, she hated this feeling of not knowing what happen the night before. It used to be a frequent occurrence, but since going home, since being with Fulton, since making friends with Julie and Annie. Julie was so good at find a moderate balance with everything but her anger, and Annie was so squeaky clean, no wonder they had a calming influence. She shuddered.

"What's wrong cherie?" He whispered and sat down, kissing her neck.

"I have to go home," She said. She stood up and grabbed her dress pulling it on.

"Will I see you tonight?" He asked.

"No," She shook her head, "I'm going home!" He stared at her. "It was really nice seeing you again Seb." She walked out and closed the door. She pulled out her phone. She listened to it ring a few times.

"Hi, it's Julie," The message said, "I'm obviously getting some well deserved sleep or working for some even more deserved tips, leave me a message."

"Jules," Tammy whispered. "I'm coming back to the states. What do you think if I spend a weekend in Newport with you and Annie? Do you have room for me? Call me back."

* * *

Annie sat quietly on her bed polishing her toe nails. It was raining and Julie had the day off, so they had every intention of holing up in Julie's apartment and watching movies all day, the way they had on snow days back at school. It wouldn't be the same without Tammy and occasionally Carlyle, but it was something.

"Annie," Claire came running in, "Come on! It's beautiful in New York. We're on a noon train."

"Julie has the day off," Annie frowned, "We're hanging out. I can't just take off to New York."

"Annie," Claire whined, "I need Bendel's! Please? You can bring her." Claire couldn't think of a reason why anyone wouldn't want to spend a sunny summer day shopping on Fifth Avenue.

"I'll call her," Annie said. To be honest shopping didn't sound horrible. She could use something to wear for Adam on his impending visit.

* * *

Connie stood distractedly sipping a beer as Scooter chatted with his friends He had his arm around her waist, but other than that it was like she wasn't even their. She remembered Julie had the same complaint about being with him. He was easily distracted.

"Scooter," She whined, "I'm _bored."_

"I'm sorry baby," He said and kissed her. "I know this was supposed to be our weekend." He pulled her close.

"I'm just going to go get another drink," She walked away. She went to the keg and started pumping.

"Connie!" Guy said, appearing as if from nowhere. She couldn't help it, she smiled. "I called you."

"I know," She whispered, "I saw. I was going to call you back, but," He nodded. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "I just, wanted to talk to you about something." She nodded. "I know, um, things were really screwed up this year, and you're with him and everything, but I'm still in love with you." She stared at him. "I just thought you should know." She looked at him and he pulled her close and kissed her. She fell against him, too tired, too happy to not kiss him back, to not let Guy, her Guy, hold her up.

* * *

Julie sighed walking down Fifth Avenue with Annie and Claire. She'd been to New York before, but not this New York. Her parents took her to see The Rockettes one Christmas when she was seven and her dad had brought her to a couple Ranger games. This was entirely different than that.

"Oh my God!" Annie said and shaded her face as they approached Saks.

"What?" Claire said.

"Is that Nate and Blair?" Annie mumbled. Julie looked at the apparent couple that were walking towards them. She couldn't help but be reminded of Connie and Guy, since the girl was small and brunette and perfectly put together and the guy was golden haired and sloppy and had a hazy stoned expression. "Where's Serena? When I left they were all attached at the hip."

"You didn't hear?" Claire giggled, "Serena disappeared to boarding school with no explanation, and the rumor is that she hooked up with Nate, and everyone in their group knows but Blair."

"Poor Blair!" Annie sighed. She really didn't care for Blair Waldorf, but having your boyfriend cheat on you with your best friend, no one deserved that.

"Annie Bryant?" Blair said walking over. "Hi Claire."

"Blair," Claire fake smiled.

"Hi Blair," Annie waved, "Hi Nate." Nate nodded absently, "Um this is my friend Julie, from school."

"Hi," Julie said.

"Nate, why aren't you up in Maine?" Claire asked.

"Um, just came down for a long weekend," He shrugged.

"Where in Maine?" Julie said excitedly. She missed home. It would be good to talk about it.

"My family's got a place in Anne Arbor," He said. "Why?"

"I'm from Bangor," Julie said, "But I've been to Anne Arbor, it's beautiful." Nate nodded happily, and Julie noticed Blair's eyes narrow in anger. "We should probably go."

"Good to see you," Blair said taking Nate's hand and flying off. Claire and Annie burst into giggles. Julie frowned. She was just being friendly.

_

* * *

Hey all! I just got a tip from my NYC Doppleganger! I think she spotted two of mine mixed in with two of hers. Thanks for the help GG!_

_Spotted:_

_**B **__and __**N **__exiting Saks, and stopping for a chat with three others. One a redhead that we all remember escaped out west. Two cold northern winters have been good to her. One companion we all know does nothing from school, and the other even I've never seen before! But __**N **__seemed interested and __**B **__seemed pissed. Probably because she bares a striking resemblance to __**S. **__Even __**B **__can't censor out __**N**__'s taste for blondes._

_Looks like our Kitty Cat is set loose on Manhattan, and already putting a cramp in people's style._

_Also seen: A perfect couple in a lip lock at a party. True love does conquer all! Maybe…_

_And our Skate Princess arguing with ticket agents en francais for immediate fair back home. We missed her so! Keep your eyes peeled, this weekend is going to be fun.

* * *

_**So yeah, they're not really going to be in the story, I just thought it would be funny to do the cameo! Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So I got a question as to where Luis is in this fic. Here's the deal, I really felt like Luis's story had played itself out and since I've decided to make Duck Watch a trilogy, or series of trilogies, don't rule out, _Duck Watch: Junior Year. _I don't have firm ideas yet, but there's a strong possibility.I didn't have time, space or patience to create a new one for him right now**_**, **_**be satisfied in knowing that he has returned to his player ways. I do mention him in this chapter, so enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8  
**

Julie flopped on the couch in Annie's family's penthouse. She had three bags. Which she thought was a lot but compared to Claire's ten and Annie's fifteen (She'd seen her friend shop but never like this!) it was nothing. She picked at her nails and then plucked her phone out of her purse.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, listening to her voicemail. Annie popped out of the kitchen

"Everything OK?" Annie asked.

"Tammy's coming home," Julie said, "Today. She wants to hang with us."

"Yay!" Annie plopped next to her.

"Who's Tammy?" Claire asked in that blasé tone that drove Julie insane.

"Tammy cannot be explained," Julie laughed, "She must be experienced. I'm going to call her." She called.

"Hi," Tammy said angrily.

"Hey," Julie said, "You sound pissed. What's happening?"

"I can't get a fucking flight to anywhere in New England." Tammy growled. "Noveau Anglataire?" She shouted at someone.

"That's OK," Julie said, "What about New York? That's where Annie and I are, I'm sure we could stay an extra night." Annie nodded.

"New York?" Tammy said. "Oui?" She said. "Yes! They have New York. See you in the morning!!"

"Bye!" Julie hung up. "She's on her way!"

"Yay!" Annie clapped. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Where's the vodka?" Claire said.

"I think they're going to get along," Julie laughed. Annie nodded happily. Tammy and Adam in one weekend, she was thrilled. Now all she needed was Carlyle Walton to see her and Adam cuddling on Julie's bed and it would be the perfect forty eight hours.

"Let's have a little party," Annie said. She pulled out her phone. Julie looked at her. "Dylan and Trent will want to, and maybe we can get Fulton and Dean out here! And Carlyle can definitely get herself and Charlie up."

"You just want to show off how blissfully happy you and Adam are," Julie rolled her eyes, "That's the only reason you want Carlyle here."

"What did you do her at that boarding school?" Claire asked. "Our little Annie barely opened her mouth or went to parties now she's flying people in for one."

"It wasn't me," Julie said, "Chalk it up to Carlyle." Julie imitated Annie's rival's accent. Annie giggled and bounced into her bedroom. She had the perfect way to make this happen.

_

* * *

Attention Everyone! I just got an email from our favorite little tutor. It seems she's throwing a little soiree at the Cat's place in Newport. Any and all who can get their little booties to Rhode Island should. I know I'm already heading for the airport. See you there!_

* * *

"Oh my effing God!" Carlyle said staring at her computer screen.

"What?" Charlie said coming behind her and kissing her neck. She giggled and kissed him. "Annie and Julie are having a party?" She nodded, "That's," He searched for the right word, "Uncharacteristic."

"We have to go!" Carlyle said excitedly. He kissed her.

"How?" He asked. "And also why?" Carlyle looked at him. "Ohhh, because it's Annie who's having this party."

"I happen to really like Julie," Carlyle stuttered.

"Mm hm," He nodded and kissed her. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Of Annie Bryant and Adam Banks and their matching monograms?" Carlyle rolled her eyes. "No _way. _I won the boyfriend competition." He smiled. She'd pictured her own future monogram many times. The two curvy interlocking "Cs" on the towels in the pretty little house in whatever city Charlie was playing hockey in. She could even see little kids, with her curly hair and Charlie's dimples. "But it'll be fun, to see everyone."

"OK," He nodded. "We'll go." He'd be just as happy to get away from Carlyle's judgy family.

"Thank you," She kissed him. "It'll be fun I promise. We can take the plane."

"_The_ plane?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Daddy's plane," She said. He looked at her. "Charlie, this is my life." He sat down on the ground in front of her. He took her hands.

"It's not mine," He said.

"I know," She nodded, "I don't mind that. I like yours better to be honest." He laughed. "Do you mind?"

"I never used to," He shook his head. She nodded. "I love you Carlyle. And I want to say that's the only thing that matters."

"It is the only thing that matters." She assured him. He smiled. "I know Mama got increasingly rude all night, there's no excuse for it." He nodded, and kissed her. He did love the way her accent sounded when she got all stern and proper. He picked her up. "Charlie." She murmured.

"Carlyle," He smiled.

"Are we going to Newport?" She mumbled.

"If that'll make you happy," He smiled gently laying her on her bed. She smiled at him. Charlie was her prince charming she knew that. He kissed her softly laying on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled.

* * *

Connie giggled sitting outside at the bonfire someone had started in the backyard, leaned against Guy. He tickling her side anytime he saw her smile go away. She was completely and totally blissful. Snuggling with Guy was so incredibly satisfying.

"So have you heard from Luis?" Guy asked. She looked at him. "Or um, should I not have said that?"

"He sent me a post card," She shrugged. "He's enjoying being home I think."

"Sure," He nodded, "Connie?"

"Mm hm," She whispered and kissed him again.

"What about your new boyfriend?" She looked at his tousled hair and his bright blue eyes. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I guess I should go break up with him," She sighed. "I'll be right back." She kissed him. "Maybe Julie and I can be friends again." He smiled seeing her innocent sweet smile and then she popped up. He stood up after her and kissed her again. She giggled again. "I missed you so much."

"You too," He smiled. "Go, and don't chicken out on me this time." Connie bounced away towards the house.

"There you are," Scooter said as she walked in. She swallowed and looked at him, memories flashing through her mind. How natural kissing him and making love with him was, the gorgeous pink rose he'd pinned in her hair before his prom, the way that he sat gently shushing her as she cried when Julie or Tammy said or did something bitchy. But none of that, none, added up to the overwhelming happiness she'd felt over the past half hour just laying in Guy's arms. She belonged with Guy, she knew that, "What's going on?"

"Scooter," She said, "It's over." She was shocked at how quickly and decisively the words came out. He looked at her.

"What?" He said, feeling like the wind was knocked out of him. Was he being dumped again? For the third time that year? And by yet another girl who he really didn't care much about? "Connie, baby, we had all these plans!"

"I know," She swallowed, her resolve wavering. "But, I," She didn't want to tell him the truth, but she also knew there wasn't an alternative, "I'm getting back together with Guy."

"Fucking sophomore girls!" He sighed. Connie looked down as he pulled away. "You and your little friend need someone to knock you down a peg."

"If you're referring to Julie," Connie said, "Who everyone knows your still in love with," He went to talk, "I wish that I'd said something sooner, but I figured it didn't matter because we were both in love with our exes maybe we could be in love with each other too."

"Whatever," He shrugged, "It's just as well. I was getting bored with you anyway." He walked away. Connie felt her lip start to quiver, she turned around and smiled seeing Guy standing there.

"So I take it it's over?" Guy smiled. She nodded and kissed him. "Good, I just got a text from Adam, we're all going to Rhode Island, he's taking care of it. Julie and Annie are having a party, because Tammy's coming back."

"Do you think I'm welcome?" Connie mumbled.

"If you aren't then I'm not staying," He whispered and kissed her. "I'm never going to be without you again."

* * *

**Review Please! And have a very Merry Christmas, if I don't update before! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, hope everyone had good holidays. I'm sick today and I did the GG marathon which of course brought on a chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it and keep those reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9  
**

_I think we all needed it, because it seems that the party is in full swing. I have too much respect for these girls right now. As if seeing the Skate Princess swilling martinis and flirting with super cute Upper East Side boys weren't enough, we've got the Cat in some designer duds, dancing on tables, and even our good girl looks like a sex kitten. Still no sign of The Captain and The Queen or of the kids from Minnesota, but the night is young.

* * *

_"Hey," Claire grabbed Annie as Annie walked over to the makeshift bar on Julie's kitchen counter, "Why is your skanky friend all over Dylan?"

"She's not all over him," Annie said, watching Tammy talking to him, "That's just Tammy. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Whatever," Claire rolled her eyes and walked away. Trent walked over to her, "I don't think I can take much more of Annie's new trashy friends."

"You know Dylan can't stand blondes after Serena stomped all over his heart at school." Claire nodded. "I wouldn't worry, I however have work to do." Claire sighed and walked away, he walked over to the coffee table where Julie and Tammy were now. "I thought I'd bring you a drink for a change." He offered Julie a glass.

"That's sweet," Tammy giggled, "I should go get myself one," She kissed Julie on the cheek and jumped off the table. Julie sighed and took two steps down.

"Just because I'm taking this, doesn't mean anything," She looked at him and took the drink. He laughed. "I still have a boyfriend."

"And I still don't care," He shrugged, "I like you. I like that you put me in my place all the time, even when you're working and you're not supposed to."

"I'm good like that," She nodded. The door opened and the Ducks began parading in, the line ending with a sheepish Connie holding Guy's hand. Julie looked at her and dropped her jaw. "What is she _doing _here?" Julie marched over. Trent stood dumbfounded.

"Julie," Guy stopped her, "She's here with me."

"I broke up with Scooter," Connie sighed, "Can we be friends again?"

"It was never about you being with him," Julie said, "It was about you not telling me! Get out of my apartment."

"Julie," Fulton walked over, "If they go we all do. Ducks fly together." Julie frowned.

"I need air," She walked outside and folded her arms. Trent smiled, seeing his opportunity. He followed her outside.

* * *

Fulton sighed walking away from the now devastated Connie, who was far less devastated now that her face was attached Guy, it was nice to have them back to normal. He noticed Tammy leaning against the couch talking to several guys, no shock there. He cleared his throat.

"Fulton!" Tammy said turning around and running to him. He was taken by surprise when she pressed herself close and kissed him.

"Uh, hi," He mumbled.

"I missed you so much baby," She whispered and kissed him again. And again, and again. "Oh can you ever forgive me?"

"What exactly did you do to me?" Fulton laughed, "Except just you know stick your tongue down my throat."

"I left," She pouted, holding onto his shirt, "After I promised I wouldn't." She kissed him, "And I was so bad while I was away." She frowned.

"How bad?" He guided her away gently, not wanting to spook her, but also not sure he was ready for another round of make up and break up with Tammy.

"I blacked out," She mumbled, "And woke up in bed with my friend Sebastian." He sighed, "We didn't have sex though, I was too drunk." He smiled. "What?" She said.

"You really have changed huh?" He said. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her. "Bedroom?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Annie has reservations," She smiled and pulled him towards the door, "But since when have you and me needed a bed?"

* * *

"When you said you were having people over," Adam laughed, "I wasn't expecting this."

"I wasn't either," She admitted. "But it's working out." He smiled and she kissed him. "I'm so glad you're here." She whispered it, "And I have a surprise for you." She kissed him again.

"Surprise?" He said. She nodded. "What kind of surprise?" She giggled and kissed him. "That surprise?"

"Mm hm," She giggled again. "But not yet. Not until everyone gets here."

"Everyone?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. "Everyone, like, Charlie and Carlyle?"

"Maybe," She shrugged. She kissed him. "Does it matter?" He sighed.

"If it matters to you," He shook his head, "Then yeah it matters Annie, I'm not letting you do this to prove some twisted point to Carlyle that you won me."

"Adam," She frowned, "That's not," He shook his head, "I love you, and I want to be with you, Julie, Tammy and I got carried away with the party. But I want this to happen, tonight." She kissed him. "Please?"

"Where do I find my surprise?" He asked playfully. She smiled and lead him back into Julie's room which she had lit up with candles. She closed the door behind her and kissed him.

"I love you Adam Banks," She pulled him back onto the bed. He smiled kissing her, as she tossed her long red hair behind her. He moved down her neck, sliding the simple black sundress she was wearing off her shoulders. She shuddered.

"Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded and kissed him.

"Do you remember what I said to you," She whispered, "On our first date, when you put me in bed?" He nodded, "I wanted my first time to be with you, you're the only boy I've ever thought about like this. You're the only one I ever want to think about it with."

* * *

Julie stood outside, her arms folded breathing deeply. She wanted Dean. She wanted to feel safe and happy, the way she always felt when she was near him.

"Everything OK?" She turned around and saw Trent. She sighed.

"Please go away," She shook her head. "I really can't be sexually harassed right now."

"Who is that girl?" He asked and offered her a cigarette, she shook her head.

"My ex best friend," Julie sighed, "I don't know, it's so screwed up."

"Claire said that you met Blair and Nate in New York," Trent raised his eyebrows, "You're not more screwed up than that." Julie laughed. "You smiled, around me and not your fake waitress smile. Tell me what happened, sometimes fresh ears can help."

"It's so hard to explain," Julie sighed, "Basically, Connie, that's the girl upstairs, she was with Guy, the guy she's with, and then they were having some problems, and she cheated on him with our other friend, and then they broke up and almost got back together and then she hooked up with my exboyfriend and lied about it," She stopped, "That's when the ex best friend thing happened."

"Wow," He nodded, "That's um, complicated." She nodded.

"I left out the details," She laughed. He kissed her. She pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"What we were both thinking about," He pulled her close and kissed her again. She struggled against him.

"Do we have some kind of problem here?" A deep voice broke them apart.

"Dean!" Julie exhaled happily, shoving Trent away. Portman looked at her.

"I really can't keep finding you like this Jules," He sighed. She blinked at him.

_

* * *

_

_Spotted: Kitty caught in a cradle. Or well, definitely caught. Her bash just showed and she was red faced. What have you been up to in your little den?_

* * *

**Review please! You know you love me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note****: Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming. A little bit of a twist in this chapter, we're going to see how Duck Watch really affects some of the relationships. Just some fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10  
**

"Dean!" Julie shouted running after him, "Dean, slow down, please!"

"What am I supposed to do?" He stopped. "This isn't the first time this has happened. I mean I came out here, Banks sent me the ticket, and I thought, 'Julie misses me, I miss her, it'll be good to see her,' and I find you here with some guy!"

"I wasn't with him," She sighed, "He's just this guy from the club; he's got a weird fixation on me. We were just talking and he kissed me."

"This isn't the first time this has happened," He shrugged. "Halloween ringing any bells?"

"I know," She nodded, "I know, OK, but, this isn't like that, I don't even like Trent, at all," She shuddered, "Ask Annie, ask anyone who's up in that apartment. I'm so glad you're here," She kissed him. "I've missed you so much, if it weren't for Annie, I would have gone crazy."

"Why can't I help myself when it comes to you?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Because I'm adorable!" She smiled, "Come to the party, everyone's here!"

"I just want to see you," He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "That's why I came here."

"I just want to see you too," She whispered. "Oh God I need you so much Dean!" They kissed again.

_Spotted: Cat and Bash on the street. Making up. Seriously, those two are like cockroaches: they can survive anything._

* * *

Tammy shivered happily, straddling Fulton as he lay down on a blanket on the roof of Julie's apartment building. She had one hand resting on his chest and the other on her forehead. She moved slowly over Fulton moaning at how good it felt to have him inside her again.

"Oh God Tammy," He closed his eyes. She whimpered. "God that's too hot."

"Fulton," She groaned, "Oh I missed you. Hold me closer." He grabbed onto her hips. "Oh right there." She moaned again as he finished and rolled away.

"So this Sebastian guy," He said, she sighed. "This isn't the endlessly dreamy half French snowboarder you ran away with before you came home?" She looked at him. "It was."

"It doesn't matter," She frowned. "I thought we agreed that my past wasn't important."

"I'm glad you came back," He said softly and kissed her.

"I couldn't stay," She whispered. "I love you, I couldn't spend the whole summer without you." She snuggled her head into his chest. Being with Fulton had been the best thing to ever happen with her and she'd almost thrown it away for a party in France with people she'd decided she didn't like very much.

* * *

"Oh my God," Carlyle walked in. "When did your friends learn to throw such an epically amazing party?"

"Ducks know how to party baby," He laughed hugging her from behind. He looked around. "Are Connie and Guy making out?"

"Oh yeah," Carlyle shrugged, "They got back together, I read it on Duck Watch, I meant to tell you. Where are the hostesses?"

"Who cares?" He mumbled kissing her neck. "Where's the bedroom?"

"Is that all you think about?" She looked at him.

"Carlyle," He sighed, "I love you baby, but I'm sixteen and you're gorgeous." She giggled. "We need a bed."

"Hold that thought," She turned around and kissed him, "I have to say hi to some people. I do have a reputation to keep up. Get me a drink?"

"Anything for my queen," He winked. She smiled and he walked over to the bar.

"Oh my God!" One of Carlyle's friends said, staring at her phone.

"What?" Carlyle asked.

"Nothing," She laughed, "Just a Duck Watch text, totally stupid."

"Who's it about?" Carlyle grabbed the phone and her heart pounded.

_Looks like our Queen arrived just in time. Nothing legitimizes a challenger more than real royalty accepting them. We all saw The Other Boleyn Girl. Anne couldn't have become queen if Katherine hadn't made her lady in waiting. Just be careful, sometimes all it takes is bedding a king._

Carlyle's eyes flared. Whoever the bitch was, she was going down! She'd worked way too hard to have some little New York nerd swoop in and think that because she'd gotten _her _leftovers she could take her spot because some idiot with a blog said so! She walked over to the bar where Charlie was.

"Shot of Jack please," She said. Charlie looked at her, "I just got back up north," She giggled, "I've still got some southern girl in me." He kissed her. "You never seen me shoot whiskey have ya Conway?" She exaggerated her accent.

"You're really hot right now," He laughed. She smiled. If they wanted a Queen Bee who was the center of attention, they would get one.

* * *

Annie lay quietly in bed next to Adam. He looked at her. She looked distracted and peaceful.

"Hey," He said rubbing her shoulder gently, "You OK?" She kissed him.

"I love you," She whispered. He smiled. She giggled as he started kissing her neck. Her phone went off.

"Who'd be calling you?" He laughed, taking it from the bedside table. "It's a text. From Duck Watch. You are so lame."

"I like Duck Watch," She said, "I think it's funny." He opened the text and frowned. "What?"

"Why did you have this party?" He asked.

"Because Tammy came home," She sighed, "And you were coming, and I thought it would be fun. Why?" He tossed her the phone and stood up. "Adam, its bullshit!" She said insistently.

"Yeah," He nodded, "It is. And I'm kind of sick of it. What I loved about you was that you weren't into all of this!"

"Adam," She whispered, "Don't, I'm not into it. So I threw a party! Who cares? I love you, this was so special, don't ruin it."

"I just need some air," He whispered and kissed her. "I'll be back." He walked out into the party, grabbed a beer and then onto the fire escape, and saw Charlie there. "Hey. When'd you get here?"

"About a half hour ago," Charlie shrugged, "Where've you been?"

"Annie," He sighed. Charlie looked at him. "Dude, I'm not going to tell you about it!"

"Right," Charlie nodded. "What are you doing out here though?" He sighed and took his phone out, accessed the internet and pulled it up. Charlie read it and nodded. "That explains the Jack shots."

"What?" Adam laughed.

"Oh, Carlyle has decided to become Tammy but with a twang tonight," Charlie said, "It's very sexy but until now bizarrely unexplained." Adam laughed. "Dude, come on. You know that Annie doesn't care about that kind of stuff."

"Carlyle though?" Adam looked at him.

"I love Carlyle," Charlie said, "But she gets hung up on weird shit. I try to ignore and think about the stuff that I love about her." Adam nodded, "Why'd you hook up with her?"

"Honestly?" Adam looked at him. "We were bored out of our minds man." Charlie laughed. "No, she's beautiful and charming. I couldn't really resist."

"Exactly," Charlie smiled.

"Baby," Carlyle drawled out the window, "Come dance with me! Hi Adam!" She giggled and stepped out. "Where's Annie?"

"I'm gonna go find her," He smiled and climbed inside. Carlyle smiled and put her arms around Charlie's neck.

"I thought you wanted to dance Miss Walton," Charlie laughed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We are dancing," She whispered. He smiled and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too baby," He said.

* * *

**Review Please! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this. I've decided I probably will do a second trilogy, not right away, because I am extremely Littles minded at the moment (Can you tell?) but I will be back. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11  
**

Annie sat pouting in the bedroom she blew out the last of the candles she'd lit. This had not turned out how she wanted. Losing her virginity with Adam was supposed to be magical and perfect. Now he was mad at her for something that wasn't even true. At least mostly not true. So it was a little true, she did want to one up Carlyle with the party.

"Hey," Adam peaked in, "Am I allowed back in?" She shrugged. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. "So I'm kind of a dick." She laughed.

"No," She shook her head, "You were right. I mean this weekend was supposed to be about us and I just got carried away." He kissed her. "Adam," She whispered.

"I'm really glad that tonight happened Annie," He said softly.

"Me too," She said and kissed him. He cupped his hands under hair. "Adam," She whispered.

"Is there somewhere we can go and really be alone?" He said, "Without Carlyle dancing on the tables in the next room?"

"We could go to my house," She said. "My room is really fluffy and pink because the last time we redecorated was when I was nine, but my parents probably won't notice."

"That works," He smiled. "I'll go steal a bottle of champagne from the bar, and we'll do this right."

"OK," She smiled. "I'll meet you outside." She kissed him and headed out to the party. She stopped seeing Carlyle and Charlie and stepped towards them. "Carlyle, can I have a word?"

"Of course Annie," Carlyle smiled, her drawl still on in full, "Excuse us baby!" She kissed Charlie who sighed. Adam jogged out.

"Hey," Adam said, "You seen Annie."

"She and Carlyle are having a word," Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"That's gonna be ugly," Adam shook his head, "I'll give them a minute."

"Wanna do some shots?" Charlie said.

"Absolutely," Adam nodded, "What have you got?"

"Carlyle has been drinking Jack and I have been joining her," Charlie smiled, "Having a super rich girlfriend absolutely rules, Banksie."

_

* * *

Spotted: Two queens about to make their final stand, and their consorts just having fun. Bromances are so much fun to watch. _

"Good party," Carlyle smiled.

"We need to settle this," Annie said, her arms crossed. "Because I don't know about you, I'm sick of it."

"And that's why you'll never belong tutor," Carlyle said, "You're not supposed to get sick of it. I'll lay off, and tell the girls to, too." She giggled, "Tutu!"

"You're drunk," Annie looked at her.

"I am very drunk," Carlyle said, "I'm sorry I tried to steal your boyfriend." Annie looked at her. "You know back in the fall."

"It lead to you and Charlie," Annie said. Carlyle smiled and swayed to the silent drunken music in her head.

"Charlie," She said, "My daddy hates him. Do your parents like Adam?" Annie went to talk, "Of course they do, Adam is very parent friendly."

"He wasn't a half hour ago," Annie giggled. Carlyle stopped and looked at her.

"Hot Damn Bryant!" Carlyle laughed. Annie blushed. "Good for you." Adam walked out.

"You ready to go Anne?" He asked. Annie nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Bye Adam," Carlyle giggled.

"Bye Carlyle," He singsonged back to her.

"Be safe," She giggled and bounced back into the building.

* * *

Julie and Portman rounded a corner heading back to the apartment, just as the sun was starting to come up. They'd walked around Newport talking and kissing and being nauseatingly adorable all night.

"Hey," Tammy said, jumping off the fire escape.

"Hey," Julie said, "Where's Fulton?"

"I wore him out," Tammy giggled.

"I believe that," Portman nodded. Fulton followed. "Hey man."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Fulton looked at him, "What happened to, 'Oh, I have job, I wanna buy a car, I'm being responsible!'" The girls laughed.

"Needed to see my girl," He said circling around Julie who beamed up at him happily. "What about you Princess?" He winked at Tammy, "Aren't you supposed to be in like Europe?"

"I never do what I'm supposed to do," Tammy shrugged. "We have to go clean up." Julie groaned. "Annie better have enjoyed herself."

"Seriously," Julie sighed shaking her head, she unlocked the door and they walked up to the apartment. "Whoa," She opened the door. It was a mess, but odder than the mess was those who were left, the Ducks were all in various positions, funniest Goldberg passed out with his head in the fridge, or Carlyle, who was wearing no top, just a bra and her black jean skirt and her cowboy boots her dark curly hair spread all over Charlie's chest. "I think we threw quite the blowout Tam."

"Looks like it," Tammy nodded.

"I need to crash, Adam and Annie better have cleared out." Julie sighed and stumbled to her room, she stopped and looked at the couple asleep, not in but on top of her bed. Connie was curled up with Guy. She sighed.

"Hey," Dean came behind her.

"Hey," She whispered.

"You ready to forgive and forget." He mumbled his face pressed into her hair. She looked at her friend, or well recently frienemy, right now she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Mm," Guy stretched, "Creepy much with the hovering?"

"What's wrong?" Connie asked. "Oh," She said, "I'm sorry Jules."

"Please get off my bed so I can sleep," Julie sighed, plopping down. Connie looked at her. Julie circled her arms around her friend, "I'm too tired to be in a fight with you right now."

_

* * *

The sun rises and everything seems to be different. It's been a wild summer. Junior year, SATs and an endless abyss of the future stand before us. But let's face it, everyone seems well equipped._

_Bashes and Blondes are poised for Happily Ever After, even welcoming a lost Duck back to pack._

_The perfect couple is perfect again, just as they should be._

_A nation with two queens? It looks like we're embracing one. If they're boyfriends can both lead on the ice who's to say that they can't do the same on my rink._

_So loves enjoy what's left of the sunshine, and I'll see you all in the fall. For now and always. You know you love me!_

**The End?

* * *

Review Please! XOXO**


End file.
